barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathol
Gathol is a Red Martian city located on a tall mountain surrounded by salt marshes. Dating all the way back to the days when water was still plentiful upon the surface of Barsoom, it is widely accepted that Gathol is the oldest continuously inhabited city on the planet. It also boasts that it is the last free city (i.e. last city not affiliated with a kingdom) on the planet. It lies right upon Polodona (the Martian Equator), from which it extends 10 karads north, and about 10 karads west of Horz, from which it extends 10 more karads west. The total area of the Gatholian territory is thus one million square haads, most of it used for grazing herds of thoats and zitidars. Back before the seas of Barsoom dried out, it was an island in Throxeus, the "mightiest of the five oceans", but as Throxeus receded into distant memory, the Gatholians expanded their city down along the cliffs of the mountain that grew out of the former ocean, and within the mountain, they found hundreds of diamond mines, which made them rich beyond measure. Gathol's wealth has long made it a target for other kingdoms, and thus it maintains a formidable army. Of course, since Gathol's natural defenses make it notoriously difficult for other kingdoms to invade, much of the average Gatholian soldier's time is spent creating ornate ceremonial harnesses with platinum and diamonds; Gatholians are not ashamed to admit that they are vain. However, Gathol for many years had an embarrassing blot on their record, as they repeatedly lost citizens, especially young women, to their primitive neighbor, Manator. Gatholian law mandates that every man must give one zode of his day to the service of the government, but most Gatholian men prefer soldiering, and thus capture slaves to perform their service for them - they are not entirely unjust however; the length of an average slave's indenture is six Martian years, or 4,104 days, but since the slaves are only needed in order to fulfill their masters' government service, if they work for six zodes per day, they can gain their freedom in one year. Notable Gatholians *'Gahan', the Jeddak of Gathol, famed for his excellent swordsmanship. *'Tara', a princess of Helium, daughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris, and Gahan's wife (and thus Jeddara of Gathol.) Sister of Carthoris and sister-in-law of Princess Thuvia of Ptarth. *'Llana', a princess of Gathol, the daughter of Gahan and Tara, and granddaughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. *'Haja', a princess of Gathol, and the aunt of Gahan. Enslaved by Jeddak O-Tar of Manator. Married to Jed U-Thor of Manatos. *'A-Kor', Jeddak of Manator, son of Haja, and cousin of Gahan. *'Tasor', a childhood friend of Gahan. Later became a padwar in the Jeddak's Guard of Manator. *'Floran', a soldier of Gathol who became enslaved in Manator. Later escaped with the aid of Gahan. *'Lana', a young woman who became enslaved in Manator. Later escaped with the aid of Gahan. Category:Barsoom Cities